Naruto - The Road before me
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Bis zu Sasukes Weggang aus Konoha halte ich mich an die Story, alles danach jedoch stammt von mir. Sehr OC, und schon eine meine etwas älteren Arbeiten die nur als Kurzgeschichte geschichte gedacht war von mir.


**Naruto – The Road before Me**

**#########++++++#########**

Bei jedem Schritt verzog der blonde Jugendliche sein Gesicht wegen den Schmerzen die er hatte, sein rechter Arm hing Schlaff herunter und er hinterließ eine leichte Blutspur auf dem Boden.

Ein paar Meter vor ihm gingen Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru der Choji trug und Kiba.

Hinter ihm trottete das Suna-Team, Gaara, dessen Bruder Kankuro, und Temari.

_/Ich bin so ein Versager und viel zu Schwach, nur deswegen konnte Sasuke entkommen. Sakura wird das sicher nicht gefallen, sie wird mir bestimmt den Kopf abreißen./_ dachte Naruto Uzumaki und schauderte vor dem was noch kommen würde.

Aber da war noch mehr, er fragte sich warum er noch immer so stark verletzt war, denn normalerweise würde sein Pelziger Untermieter schon dafür gesorgt haben das er auf dem Weg der Besserung wäre.

Doch darüber konnte er sich jetzt keinen Kopf machen, denn das Tor von Konoha kam in Sicht, und mit ihm einige wartende gestalten.

Auf Anhieb erkannte er Tsunade und Sakura, was ihn Schlucken ließ.

„Ihr seit wieder da! Wo ist Sasuke Uchiha?" fragte Tsunade an Kakashie gewandt, doch der erfahrene Jo-Nin schüttelte nur merklich der Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein, Er hatte doch versprochen Sasuke zurück zu bringen! Wo ist er?" fragte Sakura leicht panisch und drängte sich zwischen allen durch zu Naruto.

Einige lange Sekunden betrachtete sie den verletzten blonden ehe sich eine Zornesader bildete.

„Du Versager! Du Nichtskönner!" schimpfte die rosahaarige und stieß Naruto mit beiden Händen nach hinten, da sie dabei auch seine rechte Schultern erwischte keuchte er auf und fiel nach hinten während ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Sag mal bist du noch ganz dicht?" fragte Temari, die den blonden aufgefangen hatte da sie direkt hinter ihm gestanden hatte.

Doch die Haruna hörte nichts, denn sie hatte sich schon umgedreht und war gegangen.

Alle sahen mit einem gewissen entsetzen der jungen Kuniochi nach, bis auf Tsunade, die Hokage blickte auf die Verletzten jungen Menschen.

„Alle ins Krankenhaus damit wir euch alle Versorgen können." ordnete sie an und führte die ganze Prozession dann an.

**#+#+#+#**

Naruto stöhnte, er stand wieder in der muffigen Kanalisation die sein innersten darstellte und gleichzeitig das Gefängnis seines Untermieters beherbergte.

„Na super, was will der denn jetzt noch von mir?" murmelte er und schritt eher lustlos durch das Knöchel hohe schmutzig aussehende Wasser bis er zu dem Käfig kam.

„Was is das denn für ein Mist!" rief er aus als er sah das die riesigen Käfigtüren weit offen standen.

„Nicht gut, das ist gar nicht gut!"

Vorsichtig ging er durch die offenen Türen ins innere des Käfigs, doch es gab keine Spur von dem Dämonischen Fuchs.

Immer wieder sah Naruto sich um, doch er sah nichts das ihm gefährlich werden könnte, aber warum hatte er dann das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

„Okay du Fellfussel, wo bist du? Ich weiß das du mich beobachtest!" sagte er laut in den Käfig und wartete ab.

„Er kann dich nicht hören mein Junge, dafür habe ich gesorgt."

Blitzschnell fuhr er herum und sah zwischen den offenen Käfigtüren die Gestalt eines Mannes stehen.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Naruto skeptisch mit leiser Stimme und ging langsam und vorsichtig auf den Mann zu.

Zu erst erkannte der Uzumaki blonde Haare und ein Stirnband mit dem Zeichen Konohas, dann ein Gesicht das ihm vertraut vorkam, nur woher wusste er nicht.

„Sie kommen mir bekannt vor!" murmelte er und versuchte einen Namen zu dem Gesicht zu finden.

„Sicher komme ich dir bekannt vor Naruto, ich wäre enttäuscht wenn nicht mein Junge." antwortete der Mann und lächelte sanft, und eben dieses Lächeln ließ bei Naruto den Groschen fallen.

„Sie...sie...si...sinn...sind der Hokage der 4. Generation, der Yondaime." während er das sagte zeigte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Kage.

„Du kannst auch einfach Dad zu mir sagen mein Sohn, wir brauchen doch keine Ränge oder andere Formalitäten." antwortete Minato Namikaze.

„Wie Dad, wollen sie mir etwa weismachen das sie mein Vater sind?"

Auf Minatos Gesicht machte sich ein riesiges Fragezeichen breit.

„Willst du mir etwas sagen das du davon nichts weißt! Und das obwohl du auch von dem Neunschwänzigen weißt! Okay, wir beide werden jetzt ein Ausführliches Gespräch führen." sagte Minato zum ende hin sehr ernst und setzte sich wo er stand im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.

„Hinsetzen Junge, und dann sag mir wie man dich im Dorf behandelt hat und wie du von dem Fuchs erfahren hast!"

Eigentlich wollte Naruto nicht, doch dann war da wiederum etwas in der Stimme und im Blick dieses Mannes der sagte er wäre sein Vater, das ihn gehorchen lies.

Deswegen setzte er sich zu Minato und begann von seinem Leben zu berichten, von den Jagten der Erwachsenen auf ihn, die Verachtung der er ausgesetzt war und dem abgrenzen als er noch Jünger war.

„Diese Undankbaren Hunde." Knurrte der Mann und deutete Naruto dann an das er weiter erzählen solle.

Mit ruhiger Stimme berichtete Naruto weiter wie er bei der Ge-Nin Prüfung versagt hatte und von Sensai Mizuki dazu verleitet wurde die geheime Schriftrolle des Dorfes zu stehlen und er ihm Anschließend von dem Fuchs berichtete,

„Es tut mir Leid Naruto, so unendlich Leid. Ich wollte nie das es dir so ergeht, du solltest als Held geachtet werden von den Bürgern, doch sie haben meinen letzten Wunsch mit Füßen getreten."

„Aber warum ich, warum habt ihr...du den Fuchs in mir Versiegelt?"

„Weil du mein Sohn bist, und weil dein Chakra schon als Neugeborener höher war als bei jedem Ge-Nin. Ich hatte vertrauen in dich das du den Fuchs gewachsen warst."

Das war es, endlich wusste Naruto warum es ihr getroffen hat.

„Aber jetzt ist der Kyuubi frei."

„Nein Naruto, er ist sicherer Verschlossen als vorher. Als das Siegel zerstört wurde war ich hier, ich bin eine Art Schutzmechanismus kannst du sagen. Das Siegel das ich genutzt habe um den Fuchs in dir zu Versiegeln war ein zweistufiges, das zweite trat in Kraft als das erst mit Gewalt zerstört wurde. Ich weiß natürlich nicht was mit dir vorher geschehen ist, aber es muss ein Kampf gewesen sein in dem du mit einem Mächtigen Jutsu angegriffen wurdest das dass Siegel gesprengt hat, aber gleichzeitig wurde von dieser Kraft das zweite Siegel verstärkt."

„Aber wo ist Kyuubi jetzt?" fragte Naruto.

„Er ist dort." erklärte Minato und zeigte hinter seinen Sohn.

„Er ist jenseits des alten Siegels das ich wieder hergestellt habe, und selbst wenn das erste Siegel noch einmal zerstört oder entfernt wird, so ist da dann noch immer das zweite. Du bist also sicher, und das ist alles was für mich zählt mein Sohn."

„Du wirst wieder Verschwinden, oder?"

„Ja das werde ich Naruto, ich bin nur ein Widerhall meiner vergangenen Existenz. Aber noch bin ich hier und wir können etwas reden. Ich würde sehr gerne noch mehr von deinem Leben hören, von deinen Missionen als Shinobi und in was für einen Kampf du zuletzt verwickelst warst. Natürlich darfst du mich auch alles fragen was du willst!"

„Ich möchte gerne mehr über dich hören, und über Mum." sagte Naruto leise und mit flehendem Blick.

„Es wird mir ein vergnügen sein mein Sohn, ich werde dir alles erzählen, und ich werde auch noch etwas machen das dein Leben etwas leichter machen wird." erklärte Minato und lächelte seinen Sohn dabei geheimnisvoll an.

**+#+#+#+#+#+**

Tsunade war besorgt, sie wusste das Naruto eigentlich eine sehr hohe Selbstheilung hatte, doch diese schien jetzt nur spärlich vorhanden zu sein.

Da diese Selbstheilung durch den Neunschwänzigen kommt, hatte sie sofort nach dem Siegel geschaut, doch es war intakt, und zwar zu einhundert Prozent.

Sie schaute sogar mehrmals nach dem Siegel, denn Tag für Tag zog ins Land während Naruto Uzumaki scheinbar einfach schlief, jedenfalls bis jetzt.

Mit flatternden Augenlidern begann es, dann schlug der blonde Junge seine Augen auf und richtete sich langsam auf bis er in einer sitzenden Position war.

Sein rechter Arm war noch immer teilweise unbrauchbar wie er merkte, doch Schmerzen hatte er keine mehr.

Mit einem Blick stellte er fest das es draußen noch Dunkel war.

Er bewegte sich sehr schwerfällig und langsam, was sicher an der Infusion lag die noch in seinem linken Arm steckten.

Mit seinen Zähnen schnappte er sich die Schläuche und zog so die Infusion aus seinem Arm.

So schnell er konnte zog er sich an, seine Jacke zog er nur halb an und legte sie sich rechts nur über die Schulter.

Naruto seufzte und sah zu der Uhr über der Tür des Zimmers und Überlegte.

_/So schwach wie ich noch bin werde ich sicher länger brauchen als normal, trotzdem sollte ich es bis Sonnenaufgang schaffen./_

Vorsichtig öffnete der blonde die Zimmertür und schlich sich über die Flure des Krankenhauses.

Zwar begegneten ihm mehrere Krankenschwestern, doch die sahen ihn nur hasserfüllt an und ignorierten ihn ansonsten, doch das war ihm nur recht und er war erleichtert als er in die kühle Abendluft trat.

+#+#+#+

Tsunade gähnte und war mal wieder im Krankenhaus um nach Naruto zu sehen, doch als sie sein Zimmer betrat fand sie nur ein leeres Bett vor.

„**NARUTO!"** brüllte sie und rauschte aus dem Zimmer und dann auf die erste Krankenschwester zu.

„Wo ist Naruto Uzumaki?"

„Das Monster ist nicht da! Ein Glück." antwortete die Krankenschwester mit einem leichten Lächeln, was bei Tsunade dazu führte das ihre Gesichtszüge völlig entgleisten.

„Raus." hisste die letzte Senju und die Krankenschwester verstand nicht was sie damit meinte.

„Anders gesagt...**SIE SIND ENTLASSEN!**" brüllte die blonde Hokage die letzten Worte und rauschte dann aus dem Krankenhaus um den Uzumaki zu suchen.

„Der kleine kann was erleben wenn ich ihn die Finger kriege!" murmelte sie während sie sich auf machte zu seiner Wohnung.

Doch da war er nicht, deswegen ging sie als nächstes zu Ichiraku wo der alte Teuchi dabei war mit seiner Tochter Ayame den Ramenstand zu öffnen.

„Guten Morgen Tsunade-sama." begrüßte Ayame die Senju freundlich mit einem lächeln.

„Guten Morgen Ayame. Sag, war Naruto heute morgen bereits hier oder haben du und dein Vater ihn gesehen?" fragte die Tsunade.

„Naruto, sollte der nicht noch im Krankenhaus sein?"

„Eigentlich schon Ayame, doch als ich gerade dort war ist er mal wieder verschwunden."

Ayame bekam einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und drehte sich zu ihrem Vater Teuchi um.

„Vater, ich gehe und suche mit Tsunade-sama nach Naruto."

Teuchi hatte nichts dagegen und so suchten sie nun zu zweit nach dem verschwundenen Uzumaki.

Ayame würde zum Trainingsplatz von Team 7 gehen, Tsunade hoch auf die Hokage Steinköpfe.

Anders herum wäre es auch sehr schwieriger geworden, für die blonde Kage als Kunoichi war das hinkommen ja kein Problem, anders bei Ayame, sie als Zivilisten hätte einen sehr weiten Bogen gehen müssen.

Da war ihr weg zum Trainingsplatz von Team 7 sehr viel einfacher, doch als sie dort ankam fand sie nichts als gähnende leere vor.

Bei Tsunade hingegen sah es anders aus, und auch wenn sie einen weiteren weg als Ayame hatte, kam sie etwas zur gleichen zeit an ihrem Ziel an wie Teuchis Tochter.

Erleichtert atmete die blonde durch als sie auf dem Kopf des Yondaimes Steinkopfes die Gestalt in einem Orangen Farbenen Outfit sitzen sah.

Ihre vorige Sorge machte auch sofort Wut platz, Wut über das davon schleichen aus dem Krankenhaus, mit erhobener Faust ging sie auf Naruto zu und wollte ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpassen.

„Sehe ich meinem Vater wirklich so Ähnlich Tsunade?" fragte er jedoch bevor sie zuschlagen konnte und sie verharrte in ihrer Bewegung als sie den Sinn der frage erkannte und sah wie er mit seiner linken Hand fast schon sanft über den Stein fuhr.

„Du weißt es also!" es war keine frage gewesen, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Ja ich weiß es Tsunade. Und jetzt verstehe ich auch warum der Fuchs in mir war." erklärte Naruto leise, aber mit ernster Stimme.

„Wie war?" kam es leicht entsetzt von der blonden Senju.

Langsam zog Naruto sein Shirt am Bauch hoch, sofort suchte Tsuande nach dem Siegel, doch da war keines mehr.

„Es ist nicht da! Aber, wie kann der Fuchs ausgebrochen sein ohne das du Gestorben bist?" fragte die Kage fassungslos den jüngeren, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schulter.

„Was weiß denn ich, als ich aufwachte merkte ich das was nicht stimmt, und das war es dann auch. Aber wenn, würde ich mal den Uchiha einfangen und fragen, denn er war es der mich fast umgebracht hat."

Tsunade war schockiert zu hören mit was für einer Härte der sonst so lebensfrohe Junge von Sasuke Uchiha sprang, dem Jungen den er eigentlich retten und zurück ins Dorf bringen wollte.

Auch der Ausdruck in den Meerblauen Augen zeugte von härte.

„Komm Naruto, wir gehen zurück ins Krankenhaus damit du schnell gesund wirst."

„Nein danke Tsunade-sama, ich gehe nach Hause und ruhe mich dort aus. Wenn ich Glück habe wurde meine Wohnung noch nicht wieder verwüstet." antwortete Naruto und erhob sich schwerfällig und einem leichten stöhnen und ging los während Tsunade stehen blieb und ihm nach sah.

Doch Naruto blieb noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um.

„Ach ja, wenn es geht würde ich gerne mal langsam mein Erbe bekommen, immerhin muss ich mal langsam an meine Zukunft denken."

Da schwang etwas in der Stimme des Uzumakis mit das Tsuande nicht mochte, eine Art Unterton.

„Ich werde es versuchen Naruto, doch ich weiß nicht was der Rat oder die ältesten sagen werden."

„Ich bin jetzt nur noch ein einfacher junger Mann Tsunade, was für einen Grund könnte es jetzt noch geben mir zu verwehren was mein ist."

Er hatte recht, das konnte Tsunade wirklich nicht bestreiten, und auch Naruto wusste das sehr genau.

Der Weg zu seiner Wohnung war wie immer, die Leute begegneten ihm mit Hass und Verachtung in ihren Blicken.

Aber heute störte es ihn nicht mehr, seine Zukunft würde sich nun verändern, seit langer Zeit war das lächeln das er im Gesicht hatte mal wieder ehrlich und nicht gekünstelt.

In dem heruntergekommenen Haus in dem seine Wohnung lag sah er gleich das es eine ganze Menge neuer Sprüche gegen ihn an der Wänden gab.

Seine Wohnungstür war noch verschlossen, das sah er als gutes Zeichen an, und es war ein, seine Wohnung war noch wie er sie verlassen hatte.

„Wenigstens etwas." murmelte der blonde und ging zu dem Regal in dem seine alten Bücher aus seiner Akademiezeit standen.

Vieles hatte er verschlafen, oder er war einfach zu faul gewesen um es zu lernen, doch jetzt brauchte er einen Teil des Wissens und war froh nachschlagen zu können.

Während Naruto sich mit einigen Büchern an seinen Tisch setzten wollte, fragte er sich ob Tsunade schon den Rat von Konoha einberufen hatte.

**#+#+#+#+#**

„Ihr wolltet uns Sprechen Tsunade-Hime!" kam es Koharu Utatane die zusammen mit ihrem Kollegen Homura Mitokado das Büro der Hokage betrat.

„Ja das wollte ich, Naruto Uzumaki wird das Erbe seiner Eltern von mir erhalten." erklärte die letzte Senju.

„Nein, das könnte ihr nicht!"

„Das ist völlig unmöglich." riefen die beiden ältesten.

„Doch ist es, er weiß es inzwischen selber. Doch was noch wichtiger ist, der Neunschwänzige ist nicht mehr in ihm versiegelt, ich habe das vor weniger als einer Stunde geprüft. Das Sigel des Yondaime ist verschwunden."

„Aber der junge Lebt noch! Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Homura entsetzt.

„Das ist mir, und auch Naruto unklar. Wir können aber davon ausgehen das Sasuke Uchiha in irgendeiner weise damit zu tun hat. Im Ungünstigsten Fall ist der Neungeschweifte jetzt in seiner Hand, und somit in Orochimarus. Doch darum werden wir uns zu gegebener Zeit kümmern, jetzt geht es um den jungen Uzumaki. Stimmt ihr mir zu das es jetzt keinen Grund mehr gibt ihm sein Erbe vorzuenthalten?"

Die beiden ältesten hörten die frage und tauschten einige Blicke aus ehe sie nickten.

„Ja wir stimmen euch zu Tsunade-Hime." antwortete Koharu.

**#########++++++#########**

**Einige Tage Später...**

**#########++++++#########**

Vorsichtig versuchte Naruto seinen rechten Arm zu beugen, was schon besser klappte als noch vor einer Woche.

Denn eine Woche war er jetzt raus aus dem Krankenhaus und zu Hause, raus ging er nur um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen, wobei er froh war das man ihn dabei in Ruhe ließ.

Die restliche Zeit hat er sich ausgeruht oder seine alten Lehrbücher studiert.

Besuch bekam er in dieser Woche nur von einer Person, und das jeden Tag.

Shizune kam immer um nach ihm und seinen Verletzungen zu sehen, in Tsunades Auftrag wie sie sagte, doch so zu hundert Prozent glaubte Naruto das nicht.

Als er an der Tür klopfte erhob er sich von seinem Sofa und ging um zu öffnen.

„Hallo Shizune!" sagte er als er die Wohnungstür öffnete, aber schaute verwundert als er Tsuande vor sich hatte.

„Hallo Naruto." begrüßte ihn die Hokage mit einem freundlichen lächeln, sie hatte eine Arzttasche dabei und folgte dem jungen Mann kurz darauf in dessen Wohnung.

„Heute bin ich hier um dich zu untersuchen und dann mit dir ein kleines Gespräch zu führen, wegen deiner Zukunft."

„Ah ja, also hatten die ältesten und der Rat nichts dagegen das ich mein Erbe bekomme, jetzt wo ich ein Stink normaler Mensch bin." kommentierte Naruto die Worte Tsunades und ließ sich dann in aller Ruhe untersuchen.

Tsunade ließ sich Zeit bis sie scheinbar zufrieden war.

„Gute Naruto, du bist auf dem Weg der Besserung, deine Schulter ist gut verheilt, doch du wirst dich anstrengen müssen um deine alte Kraft wieder zu erlangen, und die Beweglichkeit deines rechten Armes. Vor allem wenn du die Jutsus deiner Eltern erlernen willst." sagte die letzte Senju und reichte Naruto dann zwei Rollen die sie aus ihrer Arzttasche hervor holte.

Mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Sehnsucht nahm er sie entgegen und betrachtete sie.

„Es gibt da noch etwas Tsunade, und ich denke es wird dir nicht gefallen." sagte der junge blonde Junge leise während er noch immer die beiden Rollen betrachtete die er in seiner linken Hand hielt.

„So schlimm kann es sicher nicht sein Naruto. Also sag mir was dir auf dem Herzen liegt." forderte sie ihn mit einem lächeln und war entsetzt als sie sah wie diese sonst so lebensfrohen Meerblauen Augen begannen Tränen zu vergießen.

„Ich möchte aus dem Dienst als Shinobi von Konohagakure austreten und...und...dann das Dorf als freier Mensch verlassen."

Als er geendete hatte hob er seinen Kopf um die erwachsene Frau anzublicken.

„Ich habe keine Kraft mehr um hier zu Leben Tsunade, ich will meine Zukunft finden, meine eigenen Weg finden."

Naruto konnte ganz genau sehen das seine Worte Tsunade geschockt haben, sie schien regelrecht festgefroren zu sein.

Deswegen erhob sich der blonde Uzumaki und machte erst einmal zwei Tassen Tee.

Mit dem Tee in Händen fing sich auch die Hokage wieder langsam, auch wenn ihr sicher eine kleine Schale Sake lieber gewesen wäre.

„Naruto, ich denke, das ich auf gewisse weise deine Gefühle verstehen kann, und auch deinen Wunsch zu gehen. Auch denke ich das es war ist das dir von Seiten des Rates und der ältesten keiner einen Stein in den Weg legen wird."

„Und selbst wenn, wäre ich bereit mich den beiden ältesten und dem Oberhaupt des Clans Hyuuga zu stellen, damit diese sich vom Fehlen des Siegels überzeugen können."

Tsunade war wirklich überrascht, sie kannte den blonden Wirbelwind gar nicht so, so logisch und pfiffig.

Aber vor allem zeigte es das Naruto entschlossen war.

„Wenn es wirklich so sein soll Naruto, dann werde ich nicht versuchen dich aufzuhalten und dich so gut ich kann noch unterstützen." sagte sie und lächelte ihren gegenüber aufmunternd an.

Drei Tage später war Naruto dann zusammen mit Tsunade und den beiden ältesten auf den Weg zum Haupthaus des Clans Hyuga um den Beweis anzutreten das dass Siegel nicht mehr vorhanden war.

Für den blonden war das nichts weiter als eine Formsache, immerhin hatte sein Vater dafür gesorgt das dass Siegel in seinen Körper gezogen wurde und nicht mehr sichtbar gemacht werden konnte.

Am ende war es dann klar das weder die ältesten, noch Hiashu Hyuuga in Vertretung des Rates etwas gegen seine Entscheidung hatten das Dorf zu verlassen.

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause ging der blonde noch einkaufen, er brauchte ein paar Kleinigkeiten bevor er gehen konnte, und ausnahmsweise hatte er mal keine Probleme mit den Verkäufern.

Zurück in seiner Wohnung begann Naruto seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zu packen und darauf zu warten das Tsunade erscheinen würde mit den Papieren die er brauchte um nichts als Abtrünniger zu enden.

In seinem Badezimmer färbte er seine Haare mit wenig Mühe Schneeweiß und verbarg sie dann unter einem dunkelblauen Kopftuch damit niemand es sehen konnte.

Anschließend war seine neu gekaufte Reisekleidung dran, eine schwarze Dreiviertelhose, schwarze Ninjasandalen und ein rotes Shirt mit langen Ärmeln.

Ein dunkelgrauer Reiseumhang mit Kapuze legte er über eine Stuhllehne, dann jedoch hieß es warten.

Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und Naruto war auf seinem Sofa halb eingedöst, da klopfte es an der Tür.

Noch leicht neben sich trottete er zur Tür und öffnete sie, Tsubade und Shizune standen ihm gegenüber, und beide sahen recht traurig aus.

„Ich habe hier alle Papiere für dich Naruto, und ein paar ausgewählte Jutsus aus meinem eigenen Fundus." erklärte Tsunade und umarmte den jungen dann herzlich.

Auch Shizune lies es sich nicht nehmen Naruto zu umarmen, was ihn sogar leicht rot werden ließ.

„Wo wirst du nun hingehen Naruto?"

„Mal sehen Tsunade, die Welt ist groß. Erst einmal werde ich das Strudelreich aufsuchen denke ich, oder auch nicht, das wird sich zeigen." antwortete Naruto mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns und warf sich dabei seinen Reiseumhang über und griff sich seinen Rucksack.

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden, oder Kakashi?" fragte die letzte Senju als Naruto bereits in der Tür seiner jetzt ehemalige Wohnung stand.

„Ich möchte keine lange Abschiedsszene, aber ich vertraue darauf darauf das ihr werte Ho-ka-ga-sa-ma die richtigen Worte finden werdet."

Zwar stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr, doch Tsuande war sich sicher das er grinsen würde.

„Das werde ich Naruto, das werde ich."

Er nickte und setzte sich dann in Bewegung.

„Pass gut auf dich auf Naruto Uzumaki, hörst du!" sagte Tsunade noch einmal bevor er ganz aus dem Haus war.

Draußen setzte er die Kapuze des Umhanges auf und schwang sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte Richtung Haupttor.

Es war nicht so viel los auf den Straßen, nur eine Handvoll Leuten begegnete er, und die erkannten ihn nicht wegen seiner Reisekleidung.

Sie beäugten ihn zwar misstrauisch, aber diese Art Blick, störte Naruto nicht im geringsten.

Kurz vor dem Tor sah er eine Gestalt die er schnell als Temari Sabakuno herausstellte.

„Temari!" sagte er etwas lauter und erregte so die Aufmerksamkeit der blonden Suna-Kunoichi.

Temari kniff die Augen zusammen da sie ihn scheinbar nicht sofort erkannte, doch als er an sie heran getreten war viel der Groschen.

„Naruto, schön das du wieder auf den Beinen bist, und scheinbar schon auf der nächsten Mission wenn ich dich so ansehe."

Der blonde lachte leise und nahm seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und wühlte in ihm herum.

„Ja so etwas in der Art." antwortete er und fischte dann ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier hervor das er ihr entgegen hielt.

„Was ist das Naruto?"

„Eine Art Geschenk für Gaara, ich bin sicher die Siegelmeister bei euch können damit etwas anfangen. Das wird deinem Bruder das Leben sehr viel einfacher machen." erklärte er ihr und schulterte seinen Rucksack wieder und setzte mit einem letzten Wink seinen weg fort.

Temari entfaltete das Papier und sah ein kompliziertes Fuuin.

/Danke Papa./ dachte der blonde, jetzt ehemalige Konoah Shinobi während er die Suna-Kunoichi hinter sich ließ und auf das Haupttor zu ging.

Wie immer saßen Izumo und Kotetsu da und schoben Wache, sie sahen ihn und nickten einfach während er an ihnen vorbei ging.

Jetzt gab es nur noch ihn und die Straße vor ihm.


End file.
